


Mistakes

by Yamiga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Mito wanted to, she couldn't ignore the fact that even all her god like elegance, she was still only human, prone to human mistakes. Now with a situation presented before her that can ruin her whole life, Mito must fix it before anyone figures out, even if it means destroying a family. MadaxMito oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Summary: As much as Mito wanted to, she couldn't ignore the fact that even all her god like elegance, she was still only human, prone to human mistakes. Now with a situation presented before her that can ruin her whole life, Mito must fix it before anyone figures out, even if it means destroying a family.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Drama, Angst**

**Pairings: MitoxMadara, MitoxHashirama**

* * *

Even with all the elegancy and goddess like beauty Mito Uzumaki carried about her, she still could not ignore the crime she had just committed, she still could not ignore her heart pulling her away from her duties. Afterall, Mito was just human, not matter how angelic she looked on the outside, she was still prone to human mistakes, big ones. She tried to tell herself that it was only natural, what she had done, but she could not seem to make the guilt go away.

She couldn't stop her heart from pumping every time him walking casually, disregarding the amount of responsibilities upon his shoulders. She couldn't stop herself from staring at him, with a gaze that she thought she had abandoned long ago. Most of all, she could not stop herself from lusting over Madara Uchiha, and that lust brought Mito over the edge.

Perhaps Madara felt the same way about her, but the two had more than enough to drink that night, emotions didn't matter. The memories of their actions were vague in Mito's mind. She remembered excusing herself from her husband's, Hashirama, care that night and telling him that she was going to bed. It would be hours until he made it to the bedroom, afterall, being Hokage he had more work on his shoulders than anyone she ever knew. Mito wouldn't have to worry about him coming into the bedroom, and discovering her absence.

She had plans for the night, better yet, sins for the night...she didn't need anyone getting in her one night of freedom.

* * *

Madara was not in the compound, that much was obvious. A kind Uchiha woman informed Mito of his whereabouts and bowing slightly, Mito Uzumaki thanked her.

Without really thinking of the trouble she could get herself into, Mito was quick to rush to the location where Madara resided, which was a local bar in the depths of the village. As she entered, she tried her best to ignore the glares she received from many people there. She only held her head high in nobility like she was taught all her life. This was the lowest part of the village, why Madara was here, was a mystery. But Mito wouldn't allow these people to disrespect her.

Her posture worked for a while until however, someone grabbed the end of her kimono. She cast an angered look back and saw a little girl with a dirty dress and wild brown hair holding on to her clothing, getting it dirty.

"Unhand me!" Mito ordered, pulling her Kimono away. "How dare you!"

"You think you're better than all of us don't you!" The little girl said angrily. Mito began to reply but someone pushed her roughly from behind, nearly causing her to fall on the ground. She quickly turned around to see a group of teenage girls and boys laughing.

"This bitch does think she's better than us!" One of the three girls said. "Just because she has better clothes and prettier hair...ha!"

The group laughed, and Mito instantly felt a wave of fear go through her.

"I have an idea!" Another girl said walking towards Mito.

"I warn you, if you touch me_"

The girl yanked Mito's hair from her bun causing her group to howl in laughter. Mito, who was beyond angry made way to punch her, but another girl had roughly pushed over over, causing her to fall. The little girl, now standing over her smirked, and began to pull the other bun out of her hair. Mito stood up and kicked the girl, then suddenly, she was being pulled back and forth by her long red hair.

"Let's cut it!"

"No let's burn it!"

"Hit her already!" One of the boys said, holding a cup of sake. "Put this bitch in her place!" And without warning, he walked over and poured the sake on her head. Nearly everyone in the bar laughed, the girls continued to pull her hair, and the little girl had ripped her kimono, holding the shards like a prize.

Mito had never felt so ashamed, so defeated.

This all went on for seconds, Mito being thrown back and forth, her kimono getting smaller and smaller, until finally, the assault subsided. The kids all cowered away, and made somewhat of a clearing. Looking forward with her cheeks red from both anger and embarrassment, Mito saw standing there, Madara Uchiha. He looked just as angelic as before, and Mito was more than ashamed that he had to see her like this.

"What's going on here?" His voice was so smooth like liquid, it calmed Mito's nerves. The authority he had in his voice however, caused many to turn their heads in fear. The little girl however, stepped before Mito towards Madara, carrying the shards of her ripped kimono.

"This mean Lady came in our bar and thought she was better than us. She's an Uzumaki, Mada-kun, she's going to shut our bar down just like the rest of them, so we had to."

"I...I would..." Mito began, she didn't know what to say. She had no idea how her presence would affect the normal livelihood of this bar, automatically she felt guilty. She felt terrible, especailly now that Madara was looking at her.

"Anya, I'm sure she didn't want to shut down your bar...It's not right, to hurt someone like you've done tonight." Madara knelt down, and placed a hand on her head. "It seems like your siblings have vanished, which is predictable, but at least you stay here to take the blame." He took the shards from Anya and smiled. "Go home Anya...your mother is probably worried sick about you."

The girl smiled and hugged Madara, then turned around. She stuck her tongue out at Mito before finally running to the exit. After that, the air about the bar went back to normal. Madara only stood and glared at Mito.

"What, are you doing here?" He asked, somewhat angrily. "Don't you have something better to do, rather than showing off your pride in a place like this. You are lucky those teenagers didn't kill you."

Mito wasn't sure what to do or say. This was perhaps the first time she had ever talked to Madara, outside of a clan meeting. Usually, he was professional, emotionless, kept to himself. But tonight he was angry, he was furious. He deemed Mito as an enemy, and she did not want that.

"I'm sorry Madara, forgive me. My reason for being here is...I just wanted to talk to you." Her voice was soft and melodic, as she had abandoned all elegant talk she held before. She humbled herself in Madara's presence, wanting to redeem herself.

Seeming to realize this, he sighed. "Whatever for, does Hashirama know that you are here?"

"No." She replied in all honesty, feeling her heart skip a beat as he stared at her. "He does not, and I do not_" "You should go home, Hime, this is not a place for a woman such as yourself to be."

_He called me Hime?_  Mito thought, blushing a bit.

While it was normal for people to address her this way, she had never heard the words come from Madara's mouth. It made her heart melt inside.

"May we sit?" She asked quietly. "And discuss? I know you have trouble speaking to Hashirama, but you may not have trouble speaking with me...I can, I can see where you are coming from. It seems like you're shouting to the world, but not a single soul can hear you."

"They can hear you." Madara's voice was steady. "But they only chose to ignore you." He turned away from Mito, as she stood there confused. She didn't know whether it was an invite to go home or follow him. In the end, she just chose the latter, which was where her troubles began.

* * *

Madara's walls were thick, that Mito could understand. Sweet talking the man seemed to have no effect other than getting him to raise his dark eyebrow in confusion. This made Mito mentally squeal inside, almost like a teenage girl. Still, she kept her composure firm on the outside, despite her previous imperfections. She could tell that Madara was on to her, as for the most part she only spoke about her relationship with Hashirama. How well she catered to him, how honored she was to be his wife. About twice, a waiter had arrived with drinks for the two, the first time Mito declined, the second time she accepted. Madara declined both times, staring at her with dark eyes, and then he asked a question that Mito, had never really asked herself.

"Are you happy where you are?" The question was so simple, yet so thought out. It addressed everything she felt, everything she wanted to do and wanted not to do.

For the first time, she looked at Madara not as the wife of Hashirama, but as a person, a human being. She slowly shook her head. "I'm not happy..." She mumbled. "I'm not happy at all."

She heard a sigh come from Madara as he placed his hand on the table. The waiter had come by again, and like before, Mito accepted a drink, this time Madara did as well.

"It's not surprising." He began. "You must feel trapped."

"Well of course." Mito defensively replied. "But at the same time, you must as well. With your obligation to your clan_"

"A clan that doesn't respect me, I don't care for. I'm leaving the village soon anyway." Mito felt a painful twinge in her heart, and a lump form in her throat.

"Why...why are you leaving?"

"Personal reasons..." Madara said in a 'leave it at that', tone. "This just, isn't the place for me. This village is so drowned in the false ideals of hope and happiness, that everyone becomes brainwashed. They are nothing but trapped animals...you, being the most trapped of all." He grinned at her, softly, before taking another sip of his drink.

Mito sat paralyzed as she stared into Madara's eyes. This man, whom she had barely ever spoken to, knew so much about her already, even more so than her own husband. She couldn't let him leave, she couldn't let that one sense of happiness she had escape her.

"Take me with you." Mito sounded like a teenage girl running away with her lover, not a noble elegant woman of the Uzumaki clan. But she didn't care, she had so much hope that she could start life over.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He placed his cup down, and flagged down another waiter. "You shouldn't speak of such things Hime, afterall, you are doing what you are meant to do." He smiled, almost taunting her. "You were born of riches and power, this should be nothing short of an honor for you."

"You don't understand..." She mumbled. "And I can't believe a clan Leader such as yourself would walk out of the plan that destiny has carved for you."

"No one would care." Madara spoke. "If I left or not."

"Well I would." Mito's voice was stern, harsh and filled with authority. "Because for the first time in years, I feel like someone actually understands me...And when I find that one person...make that one connection...he has to leave."

The waiter placed another drink down next to her. Within ten seconds, she had consumed it and quickly ordered another one.

"Slow down, Hime...this is about your third drink_"

"Can you stop," She began. "Calling me Hime? In my old village, I had a lover my father didn't know about. He called me, Mi Mi-chan."

Madara and eye brow and sipped his drink. "Mi Mi chan? I see...um..." Then it went silent, as Mito downed her drink angrily. Madara watched as she began to curse at herself, almost arguing with herself. It was obvious that she was drunk, and it didn't seem like she would stop drinking. She was most likely drunk.

He reached over to take the cup away from her, but she slapped his hand away. "So you think you can tell me what to do, how to live my life? Well...I'm done listening to you, I'm done listening to everyone." She banged her fist on the table, causing many to stare.

"Mito." Madara's voice was stern once again. "You need to stop_"

"That's easy for you to say!" She stood. "I'm tired of being all, polite and nodding my head, and only looking pretty! It may surprise you, but I've got opinions to...I've got...I should have a say on whom I go to or not, whom I am to marry! Not my village, not my father, and most certainly, not Hashirama! If you disagree with me, then you're a hypocrite!"

At that moment, Madara stood and firmly grabbed her wrist. He stared at her, his dark eyes literally blazing, looking into her soul. She cowered under his glare, wanting very much for him to release his grasp.

"Mito, let's take a walk."

* * *

The night was dark, only lit by the pale glow of the moon. As the two walked through the silent streets of Konoha, Madara never let go of Mito's hand, no matter how much she tried to resist.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, worried.

"Back to your husband, where you belong." Madara's voice was emotionless.

"No...No!" Mito, finding every bit of her strength, pulled her hand away and with a powerful force, slapped Madara across the face.

Madara, just stood there and stared at her with somewhat sympathetic eyes. At that moment, a wave of anger overcame her as she violently began to take all her anguish out on the poor Uchiha. He only stood his ground as Mito scratched at him, screamed at him, and did other things.

Never in her life, had Mito had a breakdown like this, never had she had a chance to finally express her feeling, express how she felt. She was happy for this, Madara listened to her...he was the only one who had ever listened to her. Anyone else would scold her for crying, for showing emotion, but Madara only stood there and listened.

He moved however, when she made way to punch him in the face. Again he took hold of her slim wrists, and held her there for a while.

"Let me go!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Let me_"

Within seconds, Madara's soft lips were upon hers. She didn't even have to think about pushing him away, as she finally pulled her wrist from his hands and threw her hands around her neck. Madara grabbed her small waist and pulled her in closer. He then ran his hands through her long silk like hair, as she repeated this, grabbing locks of his thick unkempt hair.

Mito felt as if she was in heaven, until finally, Madara pulled away from her and turned around.

"Why...why did you_"

"This isn't right."

"Damn it if it isn't!" Mito quickly walked in front of him. "I love you Madara...I really do! Take me with you! We can leave the village together we can..." She embraced him. "You are the only person who knows me...for me, I can't let you leave."

She looked up at him, her eyes watery with happiness and sadness. Without saying a word, she could tell that Madara understood everything about her. Never had she felt so close to anyone, never had she felt so complete.

Slowly she stood on her toes and pressed her lips on his, softly. Madara just stood there, and moaned very, very quietly. Mito's lips formed into a grin on top of his.

"Kiss me back." She whispered playfully.

Madara rubbed his lips against Mito's slowly, before diving in for the kiss. It held a little more anticipation than last time, but ended just as quickly.

"I have to go..."

"Don't..." Mito grabbed his arm. "Let me...let's take a walk. How about I walk you home?"

Madara didn't decline the offer, and in the nights cloak, Mito freely held his arm. She felt free, for once in her life. She didn't ponder on the sin she committed, or how the outcome of this forbidden night would change her life, she only lived for the moment.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up in bed, her own bed. As usual, Hashirama wasn't there with her. But she didn't care, or find it disappointing. She prefered it that way, as it gave her a chance to reflect on the actions that had occurred between she and Madara the night before. While a lot of things were a blur to her, she remembered the most passionate moments...the most precious ones.

There was a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, a warm feeling she was very unsure about, however whatever it was...she welcomed it.

* * *

Weeks later as Madara's presence once again became scarce, things went back to normal. Mito had at first, tried looking for the man, as to ignite that flame once more. But she gave up not to long into her search. Reality had hit her when she saw him at a clan meeting, and recognized how foolish she was for having feelings for a man whom went against her husband, her village.

She betrayed herself, yes, but she had to, Mito Uzumaki Senju had responsibilities. She didn't have time to act like a foolish, teenage girl. She only hoped that Madara would understand her reasoning as well.

* * *

Hashirama was to be absent for a year, in order to create an alliance in another country. While he was gone, it would be up to Mito and Tobirama to keep the village on its feet. It was convenient, how he didn't mention Madara in the fray, and Mito could only imagine why. The man had caused problems during their last few meetings, problems that Hashirama could rather to do without.

Just like her husband however, Mito had a problem of her own, a big one, and like Hashirama, this problem had to do with Madara.

Mito had known the signs far before she thought it was possible, for before she thought this problem could happen to her. But it made perfect sense, the pieces fell together when creating such a confusing, yet understandable puzzle.

Mito was pregnant, and she was certain that she carried Madara's child.

This was something that she could not let happen, this was something that she had to handle discretely and by herself. An illegitimate child, would put a slander on her title, it would shame her family, and dishonor her father.

In her husband's absence, Mito would find a solution for her problem. It would take about three to four months for her baby to start showing. By the fifth month, Mito would already have fixed her situation.

* * *

When Mito entered the office, Tobirama was already sitting in Hashirama's chair. There was a young girl running around the room holding a butterfly net, her long black hair flew behind her.

"Careful, Misaki." His voice was quiet as he stared into the girls dark eyes. She pouted but ran over towards him. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Mito knocked on the door, and both daughter and father looked ahead. Misa's wide grin turned into a frown when she saw Mito. She whispered something in Tobirama's ear, and stuck her tongue out at Mito. Tobirama sent a scowl her way, causing her to close her mouth.

"Go play with Anya, Misa. Daddy will be done here shortly." Without a word, Misaki took her butterfly net and ran towards the exit.

"Witch." She muttered at Mito, before finally leaving.

Tobirama sighed and stood from the chair, offering Mito the seat. She took it without so much as a thank you.

"I trust, your husband has already told you what you are to do?"

"Yes, Tobirama-san." Mito replied quietly.

"Well then, let us get to it. I don't wish to stay here for very long."

* * *

Tobirama and Mito never spoke real words to each other, it was strictly business. In fact, the only time Tobirama had ever shown an ounce of emotion, was when his daughter would rush into the Kage office looking like she had just fought in a war.

"I can blow fire now!" She would say, only worrying Tobirama more. Mito watched how Tobirama would rush from his seat to make sure she was okay, and in a way, Mito would feel anguish and longing. Misaki was truly a beautiful girl, her black hair and dark eyes made her look somewhat mysterious. Tobirama was truly lucky to be blessed with a child of such beauty. Mito wondered if after this, would the gods ever grant her the will to produce a child as lovely as Misaki.

* * *

Three months had come and gone, going sharply into four months. She decided to wait another two, until the signs were just too visible.

Mito had grown, and her body had adjusted, only for so long though. That morning, after an argument with herself, Mito had already made up her mind.

It was too early for anyone to be awake at that moment, so with a coat covering her changing body, Mito was able to walk freely out in public, disregarding her swollen belly.

There was a clinic, in the lowest parts of town, that a woman had to be very desperate to go to. But Mito didn't really have a choice.

When she entered it, there was a woman, a medical nin, at the front desk. She looked at Mito, already knowing her request and stepped forward.

"Follow me." She muttered quietly, leading Mito behind the desk and into a series of brightly lit hallways. Minutes , she led Mito into a room, with a single bed. There were already doctors in there, waiting for her.

"Abortion." The woman behind Mito said, clearly.

Mito, nodded. "I have money, I will pay you all to keep quiet."

And with that, Mito was given a change of clothes and let into a dim lit room. It didn't take her long to undress and put on the hospital garb, after that she was led back into the brightly lit room. She was then placed on the bed.

For the first and last time, Mito placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

_I'm sorry...but you were a broken dream, milestone to be faced...you're existence would cause problems._

And after that, everything went dark.

* * *

A year had passed, Hashirama had returned. Mito had expressed her want for having children and within the following year, their first son was born.

Mito didn't focus much on what had happened in her past, and neither did Madara. Their relationship was nothing short of a spark that was meant to be extinguished, funny almost, the outcome even funnier.

As terrible as it sounded, Mito had responsibilities to uphold. Even if a family was wiped off of the face of the Earth, Mito would still keep her place as Hashirama's wife, and months later, the vessel for the nine tailed fox.

Madara and the baby were only milestones she and the village had to face and in all honesty, everyone would do better without them.

* * *

Years later, a young woman twirled her red spiky hair in her fingers as she sat in her wheel chair overlooking the field. She saw the children playing, and wanted to and play with them. Sadly her disability prevented that, but her husband did the job, picking up two kids at a time and spinning them around. She smiled.

Her husband looked from over his shoulder and saw her on the porch, sitting their. He beckoned all four of their children over, and within seconds they were crowding their mother. Two boys, two girls, all had blazing red hair and red eyes. She couldn't make sense of it, but was happy she was born with such pretty hair...it was a pity the kids at the orphanage would pull it out. Because of that, she wore it short. In addition they'd push her out of her wheelchair, lucky at the time, her husband was there to beat them up, though he wasn't really her husband at the time.

"What is it mommy?" One of the kids asked, crawling into her lap. "Why do you look so sad?"

"I..." She giggled. "I was remembering sad things, but I'm not sad...I'm happy because I get to be with my family, Ayane."

Ayane stuck her tongue out. "I hate my name mommy...why couldn't you name me something prettier?"

"Because, Ayane...your name is beautiful, just like you. Perhaps, when you have a child, you can name her whatever you want."

"Good!" Ayane jumped from her mother's lap. "Because I already have a name!"

"And that would be..." Her father asked.

"Karin."

"What about, Megumi...like your mother?" Her father, Daisuke asked suddenly. "Karin is such a strange name..."

"Nope, Karin is going to be her name." She jumped out of her mother's lap. "Can I go to cousin Misa's house?"

"Yes." Megumi flipped her red hair to her side. "Just be careful..."

"Mommy, you worry to much."

"Of course I do, and that's because..." She shook her head. "Have fun sweetie."

She watched her daughter Ayame, and her other three children run into the grass field, leaving she and her husband Daisuke there alone. It was such a blessing, the two had found each other. It was such a blessing that Daisuke accepted her, despite her disabilities such as walking, and breathing correctly. She happy to be blessed with a family, because even if her own mother didn't care for her, at least she had a family that did. No matter what.

* * *

**Megumi survived the abortion, but was sent to an orphanage afterwards. She had disabilities, such as her lungs being undeveloped, and trouble walking. Her hair was long, so the kids would pull it, in addition, they'd make fun of her. Her husband, or best friend at the time, was also an orphan, he was four years older than her. He would beat the shit out of these kids.**

**Megumi never got adopted out, and at age eighteen was forced out of the orphanage. However, she found Daisuke, who at the time already had a life of his own. The two married, Megumi cut her hair, she learned how to walk a little bit and they have a total of four children.**

**Their oldest daughter, Akane, becomes the mother of Karin. Which, in my AU, explains why Karin wasn't treated nobly, like the rest of the Uzumaki.**

**And on to the story, it was bittersweet was it not? While I...muse on the relationship of MitoxMadara, I could always seeing Mito allowing her responsibilities to cloud her own happiness...and I depicted how I saw that in this story. Would have Madara figured out, he would have been more than willing to help.**

**I hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
